


橱窗购物

by NovaticCadenza



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaticCadenza/pseuds/NovaticCadenza
Summary: 带土做了一个你能在红灯区沿街看见的那种橱窗，然后自己跑了进去。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 卡带 - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	橱窗购物

尽管早已知道长大了的带土是个动作快得吓人的行动派，卡卡西仍然在下班回家的时候被吓了一跳。一个橱窗静静地立在他的客厅里，理所当然得仿佛它是和这房子一起出现的。或者是卡卡西本人曾在去年的秋天在地板上种下一颗种子，今年的春天就长出了一个橱窗……总之，从外表上看起来，它就是个再普通不过的两个半平方米的橱窗，里头零散地布置着一些物品，还有——还有一个带土。  
带土用一个看起来就十分不舒服的姿势陷在一张硬邦邦的椅子里，身上穿着一件宽松的浴袍，手里捧着一本书，正歪着头借着左边的台灯阅读。不平的木头桌子上倒扣着一个相框。  
一切都正常极了，除了那两根伸出来、缠住了带土的脚踝，把他的双腿往两侧拉着张开的藤蔓。听见了开门声，带土连头也没抬，但那两根坚实的绳索抽出了新的分支，这次抓住了他的膝盖，把它们抬起来，架在椅子的扶手上，然后把它们整齐地固定在上面。这让他的身体不得不往椅子里陷了一些，腰也被迫拗成一个看起来就不太舒服的角度。  
可他的表情却一点没变，手上仍然不紧不慢地翻着书。  
这两种场景拼在一起，让卡卡西产生了很强的错位感。一瞬间，他甚至有种退出去重新开一遍家门的冲动。  
可他没有。因为藤蔓又动了起来——也许是卡卡西的反应不在它的预料之内，让它有些焦躁。从膝上的绳索里生出了一根形态不大一样的分支，蛇一样贴在他露出来的大腿上游动，直到触及他的鼠蹊部。它先是颇为温柔地抚摸着带土大腿根上薄弱褶皱的皮肤，然后一下一下地抽打在那块脆弱的皮肤上。抽打的力度并不大，因为带土脸上的表情依然十分平静，但也足以让那里迅速地红肿起来。  
而那就是它的目的。它分泌出一点粘稠的汁液，向下沿着带土腿间仍然安静的性器抹了一圈之后，便无声而迅猛地抽打在此刻已经肿胀起来的腿根。这一下打得非常疼，即使不依靠写轮眼，卡卡西也能清楚地看见这个动作所留下的细长鞭痕。  
带土没能在这一波绳索的进攻下坚持多久。他手里的书掉在了地上，手指仍保持空握的姿态僵硬地定格在半空中。他在椅子上扭动挣扎着，想要逃脱那些逐渐没有章法、开始抽打他会阴和睾丸的枝条，但他的膝盖仍然被死死地锁在木椅的扶手上，他的挣扎只是把更多柔软的部位暴露在了不留情面的鞭击之下。另一方面，被抽得肿起来的腿根也让他无法把双腿哪怕是稍微并拢一点。  
这番激烈的挣扎让带土原先就只是随便掩在一起的衣襟散开了。他苍白的胸膛上渗出了汗珠，随着他的喘息起伏着，但双腿之间的器官仍然没有任何兴奋的趋势。  
带土受过伤的身体一直很难勃起，卡卡西站在他变得紧绷的裤子里想，他一贯如此，让判断他是否尝到快感变得格外困难。甚至有时他到最后也不会勃起，仅仅是闭着眼睛，脸上一片空白，浑身颤抖地躺在他怀里，精液失禁了一样从瘫软的阴茎里流出来，把自己的胯间弄得更湿。  
那些细小尖锐的鞭子继续抽打着他的腰腿，汗湿的皮肤被快速击打的声音间断地开始穿过橱窗后头绿色的幕布传出来。这会带土终于不再旁若无人，他抬起头，黑色湿润的眼睛直视卡卡西。  
很难描述那是一种怎样的情绪。卡卡西以为带土终于要说点什么了，但他的嘴唇仍然合着，手臂抬起来，没去结印控制他自己的木遁，而是去将上衣揉得更皱。同时，他的眼神里也带上了一点埋怨与自暴自弃，卡卡西总感觉如果不是隔着一块玻璃窗，带土此刻已经冲上来对他破口大骂了。  
可我甚至没能反应过来这是怎么回事呀？卡卡西心说。哪怕事前跟我提一嘴呢？  
不过带土并不知道他心里这些弯弯绕。在他看来，自己事前的暗示已经够明确了，而卡卡西迟迟不上前行动使他颇为伤心，感觉自己像只想要示好却不得要领的笨狗(他忘记了卡卡西可堪称是犬类行为学方面的专家)，几乎要无法继续下去。到底要做到什么地步才可以？也许需要见血？他放空了视线，操纵着木头往更深的地方戳刺。那真的很疼，甚至比起来丢脸都可以忽略不计。  
预料之中的反应在第一条新伤口被撕开的时候到来了。他被按进一个密不透风的怀抱里，带着半指手套的手先是安抚性地摸了摸他打湿的发根，随后猛地带着一个成年人的体重压在他张开的两腿之间，让他在韧带要被扯断的痛楚里迷糊地捉住了一点熟悉的快感。卡卡西比他自己还要熟悉这具身体，他灵巧的指尖避开伤口按上带土的敏感带，遇到横压过去的鞭伤就改变手法、对着瘀伤里最柔软的部分打着转地揉捏。于是带土的喘息声很快地变了调，木头的枷锁悄然变软从他腿上撤去，有一根在缩回神威里去之前还不忘拧暗台灯。  
“我们…去床上吧？”  
这语气听起来还有一丝雀跃和期待。那双腿虽然还有些不灵活，也已经悄悄环上他后腰，暗自使力，完全做好了要被抱起来的准备。  
但卡卡西像此前一样，完全没有理会他的暗示。带土只听见他低声问了一句“你这玻璃还结实吗？”  
还挺结实…他迷迷糊糊地回答。他在这种时候只说得出实话。  
下一秒，他便觉得重心一空，吓得他只能捉紧卡卡西的肩膀，然后被按到冰凉的橱窗上。双腿被从身后踢开，粗糙的布料蹭过他红肿着、忽冷忽热的腿间，让他下意识地扭动着要往上逃。卡卡西的手一点不为所动，一压一顶就操进了他那个今晚只被笨拙地开发过的屁股里。他的双腿几乎是被按着紧贴到了玻璃上，几条鞭痕一定是裂开了，火辣辣地痛得厉害。  
迟来的痛意终于让带土明白过来有什么不对头了。他试图扭过头，用那种受了委屈的声音向卡卡西抱怨。  
“别呀，别在这里——会被看到的！”  
你倒还挺入戏，卡卡西想。他咬住带土的脖子。  
“之前不是特意要给我看的么？我看着呢。”


End file.
